The Best Partner
by SupremeCommanderSimon609
Summary: Miyuki is upset after the events of Episode 51. Can Natsumi comfort Miyuki to help her get through it? Natsumi/Miyuki fluff.


**Hello. I am a big fan of You're Under Arrest, and I've always wanted to write a story about Natsumi and Miyuki's relationship. This takes place a day after "Bokuto Station Crime Investigation: Best Partner", which was Episode 51 of the series. I hope you all enjoy this one-shot!**

 **XXX**

The sun was beginning to set over the horizon near Bokuto Police Station in Tokyo. It was the night after Natsumi and Miyuki's most dangerous day on the job as policewomen to date. They, along with the rest of Bokuto Station and many cops from other precincts in Tokyo, were able to put an end to the ring of thieves who were responsible for the luxury car thefts. Besides Aoi sustaining a minor gunshot wound and Nakajima receiving a few cuts and bruises from his crash, everyone else had been able to make it back safely. Natsumi and Miyuki were currently in the process of changing out of their police uniforms and going home for the night, as both of their shifts were about to come to an end. Natsumi was the first to exit out the front door of Bokuto Station into the cool fall night, while Miyuki followed a few seconds later.

"Hey Miyuki, I can give you a ride back to our place on my bike. After all of the driving that you did for the both of us yesterday and today, I think it's my turn to help you out."

"Okay Natsumi. Sounds good."

Natsumi smiled and then handed Miyuki an extra helmet that had been strapped to the back of the motorcycle. Natsumi and Miyuki both secured the helmets to their heads, the two of them hopping onto the bike shortly afterwards. Natsumi looked back at Miyuki through the corner of her eye, giving her a wink.

"Make sure you hold on to me tightly, Miyuki. Our apartment's just a few miles away."

Miyuki immediately put her arms around Natsumi's waist and her head rested against Natsumi's back. Natsumi then revved the engine to life, the motorcycle speeding down the street.

 **XXX**

Natsumi and Miyuki had made it back to their home about ten minutes after they had departed Bokuto Station. They parked Natsumi's motorcycle out front, taking their helmets off and making their way inside right after. Natsumi went right for the kitchen to grab something to drink, while Miyuki made her way into the living room to sit down on the couch.

"Miyuki! Do you want anything? Plenty of snacks and drinks here in the fridge!"

"I'll just have some green tea if there's any left."

Natsumi came into the living room with a beer and a green tea, handing Miyuki her drink and sitting down afterwards. Natsumi popped the can open and began to drink, while Miyuki just took a sip of her tea, remaining very quiet. Natsumi noticed that Miyuki looked upset about something, so she decided to make sure that Miyuki was all right.

"Hey Miyuki, is everything okay?"

Miyuki looked up from her drink, seeing that Natsumi was looking at her with a concerned expression on her face.

"I'm all right, Natsumi. I just have a lot on my mind right now, that's all."

"Miyuki, I understand if you don't want to talk about what's bothering you, but you know that you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yes, I know that Natsumi."

Miyuki set her drink down on the small table in front of her, and as she looked back up, Natsumi noticed her eyes were red and tears had begun to form in them. She quickly set her beverage aside, making her way over to Miyuki and sitting down right next to her on her left.

"Miyuki, what's wrong?"

"Natsumi, I was so nervous yesterday, I thought that I couldn't handle pursuing those thieves. I was so concerned that you, Nakajima, Yoriko or someone else close to me would end up being killed. I tried my best to put on a brave front, but I guess it's all just pouring out of me now. I don't mean to burden you with any of this Natsumi. I just-"

Before Miyuki could continue any further, Natsumi drew her into a friendly, comforting hug. Miyuki wrapped her arms around Natsumi, burying her face in her shirt, beginning to soak it with her tears. Natsumi patted Miyuki on the back softly.

"There, there. It's going to be all right now. Just let it all out. I'm right here."

Miyuki's sobs continued on for a few more minutes before they began to cease. Natsumi still held her until her crying had completely stopped. Miyuki leaned back to look into Natsumi's eyes.

"Natsumi, can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure, Miyuki! What is it?"

"Would you be able to sleep with me in my bed tonight? I just don't want to be alone in my bed while I'm upset like this."

"No problem, Miyuki! Let me just get my pajamas on and I'll be right with you, okay?"

"Thank you so much, Natsumi. This really means a lot to me. I'm very grateful."

"What are friends and partners for, right?"

Miyuki and Natsumi gave each other a smile, and then they both went off to get changed for bed. After getting their nightclothes on and making sure that the door to the apartment was locked, Miyuki lied down on her bed as she pulled the covers over herself, turning over to her left side right afterwards. As she began to drift off to sleep, Miyuki felt Natsumi get under the covers directly behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close. Miyuki blushed when she noticed how close the two of them were, and she became nervous when Natsumi whispered into her ear.

"Miyuki, remember that I'm always here for you. If ever you need something or a shoulder to cry on, just let me know, all right?"

Miyuki responded by grasping Natsumi's hand and giving it a squeeze, while Natsumi leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on Miyuki's cheek. Miyuki's blush grew wider as she felt Natsumi whisper one last thing into her ear.

"Good night, Miyuki."

Natsumi's voice sent shivers up Miyuki's spine as she responded in kind.

"Good night, Natsumi."

Natsumi and Miyuki then began to drift off to sleep, wondering what tomorrow held in store for the both of them.

 **Thanks to all who read this. I've always wanted to write a Natsumi/Miyuki fluff fic, and it is now complete. I hope to make more You're Under Arrest stories in the future. Please leave a review. Thank you all for reading!**


End file.
